Just what if
by LoveBTR123
Summary: What if Charlie's grandparents died of a sickness when he was five, What if Charlie's parents became abusive, what if Willy Wonka never held the golden ticket contest, just what if when Charlie is on his way home from school one day he meets a man with strange clothes and a top hat. Full summary inside. 2005 Catcf


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Charlie and the Chocolate factory.**

 **This is also based off of the 2005 Movie.**

Summary: What if Charlie was bullied by his school mates, what if Charlie's grandparents had died when he was just five years old by a sickness, what if Charlie's father had lost his job when he was six years old, what if Charlie's parents had become abusive soon after, what if Willy Wonka never held the golden ticket contest,... Just what if when Charlie is on his way home from school he meets a man with strange clothes and a top hat.

Warning: contains abuse of a child. Dark Mr. And Mrs. Bucket.

AN:This takes place when Charlie is ten years old and I just want to say before you read that Charlie is very short fog his age in my story, and I've always liked thinking of Willy Wonka as over six feet tall. I also don't think Charlie is going to be tall anyway growing up only eating cabbage. So he will come to about Willy Wonka's waist. Also please no flames I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing. And updates sometimes might be a little slow and chapters might be short because I'm typing this on my kindle and it's making my fingers hurt.

So without further ado.

 **Chapter one.**

Charlie was one very unlucky boy right now as he was running from his bullies.

I could cry in that moment of being chased, I was still sore from yesterday's bullying, and my ribs really hurt from my dad beating me yesterday. It was also getting harder to run. Suddenly someone ends up with their hand on the back of my shirt choking me.

After I get a hold of my breath, I look up into the eyes of my bully Arin and tears start running down my face. "Aw, lookie here the smelly weirdo is crying" he laughs at me smiling smugly and pushed me to another boy and that boy pushes me to another and it just keeps going.

I walk looking at my shoes I know I'm going to be in trouble for two reasons, the first is because I'm late home from school, and second my clothes are dirty from being pushed to the ground.

"Charlie Bucket!" Shouts my angry mother as soon as I walk in the door. I can't help but flinch as she nears. "Look at you! You ungrateful brat! You're filthy." She slaps me hard across the face. " And you're also late! Just wait till you're father gets home from his job interview!" She slaps me again on the other cheek. " Now go up to you're room and no dinner for you since you think money grows on trees!"

I practically run up the ladder to my room, as soon as I'm up it I walk over to my bed and sit looking out my window at the Chocolate Factory and sigh. It would just be wonderful to just have a Wonka bar again I've only ever had one in my whole life and it was on my fifth birthday. It was a few months later my grandparents died of a really bad sickness that was being spread around and it was too much for them to handle.

After that it was a little bit easier for my family but that was just because we had less mouths to feed. But after my dad lost his job it got harder again. To live my dad did everything he could to earn money, he took jobs that no one else wanted. Nobody wanted them because they didn't pay very good so he always brought home less then half of what he made at the toothpaste factory and that wasn't very much anyway.

Not long after that my parents started to get really strict. I mean I knew they were stressed so I tried my hardest to mind them but no matter what I did it always seemed like I was in trouble for something. Till one day my mom started slapping me and hitting me upside the head for even breathing too loud.

After that my dad started beating me almost every night even if there was never a reason for it. The bullying started soon after that but I didn't tell my parents about it because my parents were worse.

I flinch when I hear the door downstairs open, I listen to my dad walk in and my mother start talking "How was your day?" My dad replies after a short pause "I got rejected but I still have four other interviews this week." I hear him sigh and ask "How's the boy?" I hear a chair drag across the floor so I assume he's sitting down. "The little brat came home late and his clothes were all dirty" I hear my mother say with hate in her voice. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it in a little while." I hear my dad say with some sadistic glee I his voice.

I can't help but shiver with fear and with a heavy heart I glance at the Chocolate factory and wish I was anywhere but here.

 **AN: well again please no flames. And if I made anything confusing please ask and I'll try to explain. Anyway I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
